Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch sensitive display device for sensing touch using a common electrode of a display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of the information age, display technology for visually displaying electrical information signals is under rapid development. Accordingly, efforts to decrease the volume, weight and power consumption of flat display devices have been made.
Typical examples of such flat display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electroluminescence display (ELD), an electrowetting display (EWD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and the like.
In display devices, such as mobile devices and TVs, constructed using such flat display devices, an input interface for selecting an object or a region displayed on a display screen may be implemented in a touch manner. To this end, a display device may have a structure in which a separate touch panel is attached to a display panel, a structure in which separate touch electrodes are disposed within the display panel or a structure in which one component of the display panel is used as a touch electrode (in-cell touch).
A flat display device includes a display area in which images are displayed and a bezel area surrounding the display area. The flat display device generally includes button keys located in the bezel area. The button keys are used to receive device control input of a user.
Such button keys are implemented in a clicking manner that respond to physical pressure. In this case, there is a limit to how much the width of the bezel area can be decreased and thus it is difficult to achieve a slim device.
Alternatively, button keys are implemented in a touch manner using a separate touch panel provided to the bezel area and a touch driving circuit for driving the touch panel. Even in this case, there is a limit to how much the width of the bezel area can be decreased and thus it is difficult to achieve a slim device.
Alternatively, part of the display area may be designated as button keys for receiving device control input of the user. In this case, however, the width of an effective area for actually displaying images in the display area is reduced and usefulness of the bezel area decreases.